


Elvira Madigan

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Random Playlist [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Music, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: They had discussed about this piece long and hard. For John it was too long, for Sherlock it was perfect. He preferred the short -five minutes… short-ish…- version, but Sherlock loved the cadence of the music and preferred the longer -eight minutes- one, according to him, it gave people time to settle in the church while waiting with wonderful music, and it also gave them time to settle next to each other, share a knowing look, give people time to hush and settle and most of all… John time to think if this was what he truly wanted…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a new idea… I just noticed that I have over a thousand songs in my mobile and they are pretty random, but not just that… I realised I should write a fic with most of them about my fav couple of all time one Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his Doc, John H. Watson… Here it goes… in a pretty random way… I hope you enjoy it (BTW I don’t care how Mofftiss kills my dreams… Or who else they decided to f… coughing… kill)
> 
> The disclaimer, of course... I don't own them

[Mozart Piano Concerto No. 21, Second Movement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRCEwy5XQSs)

John was walking up the stairs when he heard it, the first notes of “Elvira Madigan”. It came to his mind eye the way Sherlock always scoffs to that name and corrects him

“Second Movement, John” and the rise of an eyebrow, usually the left, and the petulance in his mocked grin, but John knows it’s for show, because Sherlock knows John has the name tattooed in his brain

The music started in the little church they’d chosen to get married in. The first notes of the violins -he had no idea Violet would hire a freaking orchestra for their wedding- signalling the beginning of the wedding procession

As he waited for his signal to advance -the first notes of the piano- he recognised the first violin… it was Sherlock… But how could it be? He was supposed to be in other room, waiting for his signal to approach the altar… “It’s a recording” Greg was standing next to him and John looked up, a bit puzzled “He’s not the only one that can “read minds” y’ know?” Greg chuckled and patted John on the shoulder “Ready?” He asked and John shook his head to clear it, not understanding the question entirely

The piano started after a minute or so and John knew that was his cue. He recognised the piano too, the style with which it was being played and his eyes widened “Mycroft” Greg leaned close and whispered in his ear as he walked ahead of John with Molly in his arm

He walked down the aisle in a dazed state. He wasn’t nervous or fidgety, he was ready, and the music was soothing. He looked slightly to the side and could see Harry there, next to Clara? Oh well… Hope is the last to die… Mrs. Hudson sitting next to Bill and James and lots of his army and rugby mates… he had no idea he had so many friends…

He walked slowly, the music leading him to his destination. Harry stood when he arrived to the altar, kissed his cheek and placed a flower boutonniere in his lapel, it was a very fragrant jasmine entwined with a blue violet. It had taken him the exact practiced time to arrive down the aisle, nod a greeting to the officiant and look back at the doors that opened the moment the music changed, exactly one minute since he started to walk.

The piano started again and there he was, Sherlock, his Sherlock, walking towards him accompanied by his mother. He walked down the aisle as if in a cloud, gazes locked, his hand firmly on his mother’s and his step sure, never quavering or doubting, and his smile, that gorgeous, sweet smile, widening with every step he took closer to the altar.

He arrived when he had to arrive, kissed his mother’s cheek, and then Harry’s, then gave John the time to give a kiss to Violet and they held hand, all the time, Mycroft playing the piano and the violins giving the perfect frame to the solemnity of the moment

They had discussed about this piece long and hard. For John it was too long, for Sherlock it was perfect. He preferred the short -five minutes… short-ish…- version, but Sherlock loved the cadence of the music and preferred the longer -eight minutes- one, according to him, it gave people time to settle in the church while waiting with wonderful music, and it also gave them time to settle next to each other, share a knowing look, give people time to hush and settle and most of all… John time to think if this was what he truly wanted…

John made a face when Sherlock let him know of his insecurities, kissed him deeply and agreed to wait four more minutes of music before getting married… although Sherlock agreed they’d cut the last two minutes and let the violins play the beginning for the duration of the ceremony… very slowly and quietly… John just kissed him and it was agreed

After their “I dos” the music started again, the last two minutes… and to John it was as if the music had never stopped… Mycroft returned to his place at the piano and played those last two minutes with heart and soul, his brother walking out the church with his new husband, their mother crying softly behind them, supported by their father and the wide smile on Gregory’s face, looking at him as if he was a piece of candy…

John leaned on the doorframe to their flat and looked at Sherlock. After the wedding Sherlock started to practice the piano and had recorded himself playing the violin with the sole purpose of recreating the music they had at their wedding… He played it for their anniversary that first year, and since then… and mostly because of what had happened right after… he played it whenever he needed… no… whenever he wanted John… whenever he wanted his husband

Sherlock looked beautiful, the afternoon light glowing over his curls, candles lit on every surface, a bottle of wine open on their coffee table, the smell of recently made food in the air and the madman himself, sitting at the piano stool… violinist fingers traveling all over the keys, whites, blacks, getting the most wonderful sounds out of them… His bare back to John, the blue dressing gown rumpled over his waist, covering the rest of his naked body…

John knew that Sherlock knew he was there, he could see the hairs on his arms stand in attention, and without turning, just with a nod, he asked John to enter the room, close the door and go to him. John complied; of course he would, mostly after looking at Sherlock’s hands and having his eyes sweetly pierced by the gleam of Sherlock’s wedding band that captured perfectly the dying sun light…

He sat behind Sherlock and his hands -of their own volition- moved to Sherlock’s hips, down his thigs and up, following the cadence of the music, Sherlock never faltered and John was seduced by the magnificent creature that played seven heavenly minutes for his husband, while John kissed his back, his neck, caressed his arms and thighs, teased him slowly, and prepared his body to receive him

They made love against the piano, the violin track the perfect background for the perfect moment… John understood perfectly, now more than ever, the importance of the cadence…        


End file.
